The current method of routing cables is a person placing and pulling the cables by hand. This practice creates fall hazards and bodily injuries due to the working environment. Cable trays are typically placed at high elevations which introduce fall hazards and limited working space. Per OSHA standards, a person is not allowed to use cable tray as a walkway or platform. Workers are usually forced to break this rule or stand on unsupported objects such as conduits or pipes. By doing this, workers are continually putting themselves in dangerous situations. Cable trays are typically spaced 1′-6″ apart which causes the workers to be continually bent over or crawling in the cable tray. This invention will allow them to route cables far from the dangers they currently encounter. This invention will move the work area from high elevations to ground level and will alleviate the physical strain of pulling cables in constrained areas.